


The Slip Up

by ssJono



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssJono/pseuds/ssJono
Summary: Albus makes a spectacle at Dominique's wedding because he is an idiot. But doesn't he know it.





	The Slip Up

Albus had been very careful with his words for a while now. Four years to be precise. Four years of telling his parents he was just visiting friends, four years of not bringing up Scorpius ever, four years of talking about Evie Longbottom like he had a crush on her. It wasn’t like he was lying exactly but it wasn’t the truth but as the only Slytherin in the family he gave himself that license. Albus Potter, Certified Liar, Expiry Date: Today.   
It was the big party of the year for the Potter-Weasley families. Dominique’s big wedding had been planned to the minutest detail by his grandmother and aunt. Aerial displays with conjured birds and ice sculptures that never seemed to melt decorated the marquee they had put together for the piece. Dominique’s husband-to-be, Tommy, never looked quite as happy as when she walked down the aisle with Uncle Bill. Whether it was her Veela ancestry or just Dominique being Dominique Albus couldn’t tell but all eyes were on her in that dress. Lace detailing shimmered in the light and her hair was swept into a plait with a dainty tiara nestled a top of it. She was breath-taking.  
“I can’t wait to get married,” Lily whimpered at Albus’s side earning a small chuckle from him. Poor Adam on the other side must have heard because his skin drained of colour so fast Albus thought he might pass out. His little sister was watching almost as intensely as Tommy was as Dominique took her place by his side. It was grand and over the top and not the situation Albus had planned this for.   
Dinner with so many people was difficult to manage but Nana Molly had pulled it off. And she didn’t look remotely stressed which had Albus feeling altogether more nervous. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her so blasé about a meal for fifty plus people. Sitting with Mum and Dad and his siblings and their dates Albus was painfully aware he was the only one of his cousins to be dateless. Lowering his head he tucked into the food trying to ignore the chatter of couples on all sides.   
“Albus did you hear Hannah helped with the cake?” Ginny smiled at him over the table. It was a soft smile, and Albus managed to return it.   
“I didn’t that explains why it’s enormous,” Albus glanced over his shoulder at where the mountainous cake stood. Seven tiers did seem a bit excessive but Hannah Longbottom liked to go big they’d learned from visits to the Leaky Cauldron. It must have been a land lady thing.   
“Nothing wrong with cake,” James interjected, “I’m personally planning on having at least three slices.”   
And he was the catch of the family Albus rolled his eyes. James always looked scruffy he thought but that seemed to have maintained a string of girlfriends a mile long.   
“Don’t be ridiculous James,” Harry laughed, “If you’re anything like your Uncle you’ll have five at least.”   
“Draco said Uncle Ron used to eat a lot,” Albus added with a wonky grin. Eyes rounded on him on all sides. His skin turned to ash and his mouth filled with cotton. Putting your foot in it and putting your foot in your mouth sprung to mind. Somehow he’d managed to put his foot in it so hard he’d gone round and put it in his mouth as well.   
“Draco?” Ginny said carefully.   
“Excuse me,” Albus rose and hurried from the table not caring if anyone followed. Questions would be coming and he wouldn’t be ready to answer them. There was one person he wanted to talk to and they were miles away. Pulling out his phone anyway he dialled.   
“Hey Al how’s the wedding?” Just hearing Scorpius’s voice steadied Albus’s rocking boat. Moving further from the tent he hid behind the Burrow.   
“I just said in front of everyone about talking to your dad,” Albus’s quivered, “I don’t know what to do Scor.”   
“Hey hey,” Scorpius cooed, “It’s okay Albus you didn’t tell them. You’re fine just go back to the party and laugh it off. Then when you’re finished Apparate to mine? We can have hot chocolate and snuggle for as long as you need.”   
Albus nodded. That was what he needed to hear.   
“Albus,” his dad’s voice was a gale unmooring him once again. Scorpius hissed on the phone but Albus had to detach it from his ear to turn to the boy who lived. You’d think having him as your dad made him less special but all Albus could see when he looked at him was the man who everyone adored. Sure his hair was greying in places and his skin wasn’t exactly wrinkle-free anymore but he was Harry Potter. The man the wizard world adored, the dad who was meant to stay in the dark.  
“When have you been talking to Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked bluntly, “Because yes you may have been in Slytherin and were classmates with Scorpius but I thought it was very clear we do not talk to former death eaters.”   
“He was dropping Scorpius off at the station in our last year,” Albus lied, “Hugo was eating like four chocolate frogs and Draco was there and he said it was just like Uncle Ron used to be. That’s it.”   
“You remember that tiny comment from three years ago?” When it was phrased like that even Albus felt like that was a weak lie. Standing by his words he nodded. Harry’s eyes raked up and down him, not for the first time he was glad his dad was no Legilimens. Though if he was he wouldn’t have spent years lying through his teeth. In his hand he could feel his phone vibrating as Scorpius spoke but he couldn’t make out any of the words.   
“Albus what’s going on?”   
Reinforcements arrived at that point as Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione showed up with his mum in tow. The three looked anxiously at the scene unfolding. Albus retreated a step and Ginny rushed over to his side. She wrapped an arm around him and he let her sit him down. Albus stared at the floor, the grass was dry and the mud cracking, the summer had been kind but a downpour was needed. A weather witch or wizard may even have to make a bit rain if the land got any drier.   
“What’s wrong Al?” Ginny murmured at his side.   
“Nothing.”   
“Please Albus, talk to me,” she tried again. Though being a mother had mellowed her Ginny Potter was as stubborn as she could always be. Albus imagined his own stubborn streak came from her. She continued, “I’m here for you, you know that. I’m always here.”  
“It’s not you I want right now,” Albus said standing and stepping away. Tears were filling his eyes and he knew it was coming. He was going to say it and every one would remember it for all time. Dominique and Tommy’s wedding they’ll say ‘Oh it was beautiful,’ ‘Wasn’t she radiant,’ and ‘Remember Albus’s coming out.’   
A crack sounded next to him and a hand grazed his before weaving his fingers into Albus’s. Albus didn’t even have to look to know it was Scorpius. His hands were just unforgettable, they could be in a line up and Albus would pick his in a second. Albus turned to his boyfriend and let Scorpius hold him for a long moment. People were stopping to watch the uninvited guest and the Potter hugging him tightly.   
“Scorpius Malfoy,” Harry said slowly, “What the hell are you doing?”   
Ginny stood and went for her husband but Scorpius spoke quickly and confidently, “I am comforting my boyfriend.”   
Albus could see his mum freeze in the corners of his eyes. She looked between the dark expression on her husband’s face and back to where Albus held Scorpius. In his arms he no longer was scared or ashamed. He was safe. Ron and Hermione turned to shepherd away the spectators when a second crack heralded the arrival of Draco who rather unfortunately had his wand out. Harry had his out and pointing at his childhood rival in the blink of an eye. Draco smirked and slipped his away.  
“My bad,” he held his hands up, “I forgot who was attending this wedding.”  
“Not you,” Harry said.   
“No I am here to ensure my son is okay,” Draco admitted, “And his partner of course.”  
“How long?” Ginny whispered her eyes on Albus and Scorpius.   
“Four years,” Scorpius said turning away. He shuffled to hold Albus with one arm so Albus could face his parents. The words were a slap across Ginny’s face who looked ready to cry herself. She stepped forward and stopped. Her hands twitched at her side.   
“You didn’t tell us but Draco knew,” Ginny was staring at Albus through the tears, “Albus.”   
Scorpius kissed Albus’s cheek before twisting to whisper in his ear, “This is the moment you decide how this ends Al. Talk to them.”   
Albus shook his head and a second round of tears broke free. Scorpius nodded and pulled him back for a hug. Regret was already filling his veins but Albus couldn’t face his parents yet. Not with all these people around.   
“Harry, Ginny,” it was Draco who spoke next to Albus’s surprise, “I think it’s best this conversation is had elsewhere. I’ve had a while to adjust I’ll admit. And I was very surprised when Albus said he didn’t want either of you to know. Because to me you were the ones who were liberal, open-minded. I was raised to believe one thing and I followed it until almost the end. Yes I’ve had to cope with a lot since then, and learnt a lot besides.”   
“But we had this conversation, the boys and I when they first told me,” Draco continued, “Why would Albus not feel like he could tell you and do you know what he said? Mum will be fine but Dad will be disappointed. And it looks like he was right.”   
Albus turned to look at his dad and his heart broke. There was no shock or reaction of any kind on his face. It was still. His mum was bawling and Hermione was hugging her but Harry was a statue. Silent and stone. Strengthened in his resolve Albus straightened up and took Scorpius’s hand. Leading him to where Ginny and Hermione stood he stopped and mustered a smile.  
“Mum,” Albus said clearly, “This is Scorpius, my boyfriend.”   
Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and held a hand out for Scorpius to shake, “Nice to meet you Scorpius.”   
“And you Mrs Potter,” Scorpius said ever the polite one. Ginny looked at them both and stretched her arms out. Pulling them both close Albus breathed a sigh of relief. But as he inhaled he was able to take in her acceptance, her love. For them both and for a moment that would be enough.


End file.
